


Siblings

by cocoabeaniebag



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Family, Gen, Protective Siblings, Space Dad, brothers and sister, pidge's siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8067490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocoabeaniebag/pseuds/cocoabeaniebag
Summary: Matt has been corrupted by the Galra and attempts to murder Pidge.





	

Pidge rushed down the halls with her bayard at the ready. They had infiltrated the galra prison ship and she needed to make a security sweep of the area. So far her friends were holding off troops just fine she just needed to ensure it was safe to continue. 

“Guys, so far it’s clear I think we drew all the soldiers ou-“ she came to a screeching halt and gasped. At the end of the hall stood a galra soldier. It saw her and rushed at her holding up their arm. It glowed just like Shiro’s..

“Oh great!” Pidge backed getting her bearings and rushed in prepared to swing the bayard. The soldier came closer and she effectively made contact with his helmet knocking it off and sliding between their legs. She stood up smirking but when the troop spun throwing a large fist at her she was thrown into a wall. 

“Guys! We got a problem!” she screamed over the comm. The soldier came at her again, this time grabbing her neck and swinging her away to throw her down the hall. She struggled to get on all fours and glared as the soldier stalked forward holding a glowing purple fist at it’s side. It finally reached better lightning and Pidge froze in horror. 

It was Matt. 

“Matt! Matt I found you I-!” Pidge’s scream was cut off when Matt reached down and held her up by her throat. She clung to his arm to keep from choking but Matt squeezed slowly. 

“Matt! Stop!” she choked struggling. Her eyes widened when Matt lifted his other arm and it glowed purple as well. He pulled the first back and made contact with her face. He let her go and the impact of the punch sent her flying again removing her helmet. She hit the floor hard was knocked unconscious. Matt stalked forward ready to end the green paladin when he was met with gun fire from behind. He spun and saw the blue paladin rushing at him. 

“Leave her alone!” Lance screamed. Matt dodged the fire and rushed at him with his arm extended out. Keith dashed in from behind Lance using his sword to shield them both. He lifted his leg and kicked Matt in the stomach causing him to fall back. Hunk came down the opposite hallway with Shiro where they found an injured and now bleeding Pidge. 

“Pidge!” Hunk scooped her up and Shiro rushed ahead at the soldier. Matt spun at Shiro and their arms collided causing a spark of electricity. 

“Matt!” Shiro’s eyes were wide and the group was at a stand still. Keith held out his sword ready for the attack while Lance stood beside him keeping his gun aimed at the soldier. 

“Matt, it’s me, Sh-!” Matt kicked upward with his knee knocking it into Shiro’s chest causing the air to get forced out of him. Keith rushed forward screaming and Matt back kicked stoping the blade with his boot. Lance started firing at Matt who jumped into the air and brought his leg down forcefully on Shiro’s shoulder. But Shiro grabbed his leg and swung him into the wall gripping his ankle tightly. 

“Matt! Snap out of it! It’s me, Shiro! You’re sister is-“ Matt’s arm changed into a firing weapon and shoot at Shiro to release his ankle. The black paladin dodged the bullets while Lance yanked Keith away to hide behind the wall of the hallway. 

“Hunk, get Pidge outta here!” the black paladin screamed. Hunk backed away and looked down the hall seeing a clearing. He rushed towards his lion while his friends handled Matt. 

“Pidge? Can you hear me?” Hunk shouted looking down into his arms. Pidge groaned and Hunk frowned holding her close. 

“Allura, come in! We got a situation!” Hunk called over the comm. Suddenly Lance chimed in as well: 

“Yeah we need help here!” 

“We’re a little busy at the moment!” Allura launched rockets at the on coming galra fleet but was hit with heavy fire. Coran rushed around trying to set up the castle defenses as Allura fired the canons. 

“Matt?”

“Oh gosh! Pidge’s awake guys!” Hunk smiled looking down at her. She squeezed her eyes tightly then slowly opened them to look up at Hunk. 

“Hunk? Matt, where is he?” her eyes were wide and she tried to scramble out of Hunk’s grip. 

“Oh no you don’t! The guys are handling it we gotta get you back to the castle so-Hey!” Hunk’s face was shoved upward with Pidge’s foot. He gripped her tightly and they struggled for a bit before Hunk dropped her. She rushed onto her feet and raced back down the hall. Hunk screamed reaching out to her and followed her down the hall back to the fight. 

Matt kicked up high causing Lance to launch right into Keith both of them hitting the floor. Keith shoved Lance off him and rushed ahead screaming with his bayard but Matt threw a fist upward punching Keith in the jaw. Shiro leaped up and slammed his fist down but Matt dodged it side stepping and throwing a punch at the paladin. Shiro blocked and dodged with ease getting frustrated. He didn’t want to hurt his friend but Matt was hurting his team. 

“Matt stop I don’t want to fight you!” Shiro growled. Matt smirked and powered up both arms again using them to spar with the black paladin. 

Lance sat up and pulled out his gun aiming it at Matt. Keith struggled to get up from the floor rubbing his face when he saw Pidge rush down the hall. 

“Lance, wait!” Keith pushed the gun down and Lance fired. He was about to protest when his eyes went wide seeing Pidge rush at Matt.

“Pidge!” Hunk screamed. Shiro looked back for a split second but that was a mistake. Matt jumped high, activating his leg prosthetic and kicked Shiro in the head causing him to fly up and land on Hunk who fell to the floor catching him. 

“Matt!” Pidge screamed tears brimming her eyes. She ran at him with full force. Matt gave her a pointed toothy grin and charged up his arm again. He lifted his fist up and swung. She jumped up, dodging the arm and wrapped her arms around his neck. Matt froze from the contact while Pidge gripped him tightly. 

“Matt! Stop!” she screamed. Her friends froze unsure how to proceed. Matt didn’t move, his arm was still extended out but his expression was that of shock and confusion. Keith and Lance pulled themselves off the floor while aiming their weapons still. 

“Pidge get outta the way.” Keith growled holding his sword at his side. Lance frowned, looked at Keith but then focused his sights on Matt. 

“No, he’s my brother!” she screamed sobbing into Matt’s neck. The galra soldier didn’t move but the word brother made him twitch slightly. 

“Matt, snap out of it! C’mon I’m here to take you home I’m-Ack!” Matt charged both arms up and quickly wrapped them around Pidge, crushing her. 

“Pidge!” Lance and Keith screamed. Shiro’s eyes widened in horror and Hunk activated his bayard shoving past Shiro to stand over him. 

“Let her go!” Hunk screamed firing up the canon. Lance screamed and charged up his gun while Keith began the interaction. He rushed in screaming lifting his sword up. 

Pidge couldn’t breathe and the pressure on her body started to become too much. She threw back her head and screamed. Keith placed the blade against Matt’s throat, Lance forced the gun into his back while Hunk had the canon pressed again Matt’s stomach. Shiro had his galra tech hand wrapped around Matt’s throat and there was a long pause. 

“Let Katie go, Matt.” Shiro growled. The paladins kept switching between looking at Matt and then back at Pidge who was still gasping. Matt smirked and looked at Shiro with soulless eyes. He grinned showing off pointed fangs and finally added more pressure on Pidge who screamed when finally there was an ugly snap. 

Keith and Lance froze in horror while Hunk made a choking gasping sound. Shiro kept his grip on Matt’s throat squeezing it tighter now. Matt looked directly at Shiro with an evil grin and dropped Pidge on the floor.

"Pidge!" They all screamed. Shiro roared and lifted Matt up by the neck slamming him to the ground. Keith flew ahead and placed the blade pointed downward on Matts chest. Lance and Hunk leaned over Pidge unsure what to do.

"P-Pidge..." Lance chocked kneeling down placing his hand on her hair. She was shaking and her eyes were open wide, tears spilling to the floor. Hunk placed his hand on her shoulder gently and looked at Lance shaking.

"Hey, Pidge, talk to me buddy." Lance whispered trying to smile. Pidge opened her mouth but nothing came but choking gags.

"You're dead..." Keith growled over Matt. Shiro kept him pinned and the galra soldier grinned. Shiro brought his fist down hitting Matt on the side of the head hard knocking him out.

Standing upright and giving Matt a final look, Shiro approached the huddled group. He kneeled down and placed his hand on Pidge's stomach looking down at her.

"Pidge..." 

She looked at him and gritted her teeth. She was in so much pain but oddly only on a certain part of her body...was she paralyzed?

"You're going to be fine." Shiro smiled attempting to reassure her. Lance leaned in smiling and nodded while Hunk gave her a thumbs up through the tears. 

"Yeah, we'll get you back to the castle. Get you into a pod and you'll be fine." Lance smiled wiping his eyes clear. 

Pidge closed her eyes tightly and silently sobbed. Her friends surrounded her gently trying not to jostle her so much or cause her pain. Hunk lifted her head slowly to place on his lap while Lance held her hand and Shiro brushed back her hair.

"Ma-Matt...I was t-too late..."

She sobbed brokenly. Lance and Hunk shared a heart broken glance at each other which they then directed towards Shiro. He had his eyes closed and shook his head unsure what to say, he felt just as guilty maybe even more so. 

"What do we do with him?" Keith interjected. Shiro looked over and saw that Matt still hasn't moved. He was breathing but he didn't wake up. He looked back at Pidge who had her head turned to stare at her brother while she cried in broken whimpers. Shiro stood and lifted Matt up to lay him down beside her. He took her hand and placed it against Matt's where she squeezed his hand. Keith looked at Shiro waiting for instruction when suddenly the ship started shaking. 

"I think that's our que to get outta here." Hunk panicked looking around. Shiro hoisted Matt onto his shoulder while Hunk cradled Pidge in his arms attempting to be as gentle as possible. 

In the safety of the castle Matt was placed in one of the healing pods until the group could figure out what exactly could be done for him. Coran was prepping Pidge's pod while her friend surrounded her reassuring her that everything would be fine. She smiled weakly but looked away when she felt the sting of tears. 

"Hey, you got your brother back. One down." Lance smiled attempting to cheer her up. She looked at him somberly and opened her mouth to speak but decided against it. 

"Listen, we don't know how we can help him but we will." Shiro grinned rubbing her back gently. She looked at him and then back to all of her friends who all nodded their heads in agreement.

"Thanks, guys..." she smiled sniffling. Hunk gently wrapped his arms around her and Lance followed opening his arms up. He yanked Keith into the hug and Shiro was pulled in by Hunk. 

"We're basically brothers guys so Pidge you have a ton of family right here ready to help you in any way we can." Hunk smiled. Lance nodded and Keith raised his eyebrow unsure how to feel about gaining a new group of siblings.

"Which means when Matt gets back to normal I'll have a talk to him about picking on my _little sister_." Lance mocked with his hands on his hips. Pidge smacked him with her bayard causing him to get electrocuted and to fall over.

"Yeah. Thanks _bro_." she smirked and the group laughed happily embracing their family.


End file.
